


Burrow || Short TeruYama Drabble

by teruyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disney References, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, TeruYama, aaaaa, comfort ship, crying i love these two so much, they literally binge watched disney movies and fell asleep thats fucking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruyama/pseuds/teruyama
Summary: I LITERALLY FUCKING LOVE THESE TWO THEY R A HUGE COMFORT FOR ME AND I. CRYING!!! ENJOY BC I WAS RLLY SLEEPY WHEN I WROTE THIS SO UH NO SUMMARY OK BYE ALSO SRRY IF THIS WAS KINDA SHORT ITS LITERALLY 12AM AND I HAVE BRAINROTT
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Burrow || Short TeruYama Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY FUCKING LOVE THESE TWO THEY R A HUGE COMFORT FOR ME AND I. CRYING!!! ENJOY BC I WAS RLLY SLEEPY WHEN I WROTE THIS SO UH NO SUMMARY OK BYE ALSO SRRY IF THIS WAS KINDA SHORT ITS LITERALLY 12AM AND I HAVE BRAINROTT

It was 5:30 by the time Yamaguchi had darted up from a restless slumber. He sighed heavily. He knew he’d be tired throughout that Saturday; seeing that they had a practice game the upcoming Monday. That meant he had to prepare for Nekoma once again, even if he’d end up on the sidelines. Tadashi just wanted a break, really. He thought volleyball would be a comfort— as he expressed years ago— and that he’d feel safer within a less intense sport. Oh how wrong he was. This sport was  _ pure hell  _ and yet he still participated.

He had to admit though, he met some amazing people through it all. Like his best friend since his roots *also known as Tsukki,* Sugawara, Hinata.. his whole team, really. Even Narita, no matter how silent that guy was. Some of his opponents became close to him as well, like Kunimi and Kuroo.. Kenma and Terushima..

Ah, Terushima.

The two had recently started going places together, getting to know each other outside of the battle grounds known as the court. Honestly? Tadashi really liked Yūji. The blond was quite easy to get along with, and on top of that, he never smiled more than when he was with him. They’d begun meeting about 7 ½ months ago, and now they were already visiting each other’s estates and cuddling up on the sofa, binge watching cheesy romance movies or Marvel films. Sometimes even Disney. They bonded over the course of a few months, and really, it didn’t take long for a little bit of feelings to flutter in. This go-around they’d been at Yūji’s, though they hadn’t fallen asleep in a separate bed.

By now it was 6:03 when Yamaguchi decided to make an attempt to get up. Enough wallowing; he needed to get dressed and maybe visit the guy again. That’s when he realized he  _ couldn’t  _ get up. He was stumped. Stumped at six in the morning. Why couldn’t he move-? He looked around, until his eyes landed on the arms wrapped around his thin waist.  _ Oh.  _ He’d forgotten that he was over at the blond’s estate. Had they rested together? This made him slightly nervous. What had they done to be in the same bed..? He immediately checked to see if he was clothed- and much to his relief, he was. But that still hadn’t solved much. Tadashi sighed, looking down once more to observe Terushima’s peaceful form. Oh how he wanted to be asleep right about now. When he was pulled downwards, he let out a choked squeak.  **_Oh._ **

It seems he’d been snatched into a cuddle. This was new. This wasn’t a couch, it was a bed. It seemed much more provocative in a bed than on the sofa. He wiggled under the sleeping male’s grasp, but that only made the hug tighter. Yamaguchi eyed the boy, face reddened in embarrassment. This was a sticky situation indeed. Their faces weren’t even close,Terushima eventually burrowing his face into the freckled male’s chest, removing a miniature layer of ‘stress’ off Yama’s shoulders. Until the blond was awakened, he was stuck with a big baby which clung to his mid-lower body in a pursuit to find warmth in the thin layer of blankets. Yamaguchi looked down once more and smiled. This was actually quite comfortable despite their legs being in a bit of a tangle. Letting out a miniature yawn, he leaned slightly forward and rested his chin on Yūji soft tuft of hair, moving his hands to gently rub circles in his little cuddlebug’s back. There was a small eruption of what seemed like purring. Tadashi was confused. Was.. Terushima awake? Was he purring as a sign of affection?  _ Why the hell was he purring?  _ It didn’t matter either way because hey.. it was cute in a sense. 

Yama chuckled, tilting his head away from the boy’s hair, allowing one hand to travel up and twirl his fingers in it. His hair was thin, yet fluffy; Tadashi liked the texture. His fingers slowly ran through the blond’s locks, curling his fingers around certain strands and bouncing them off his fingers when they couldn’t twist around any further. He could feel himself getting sleepier by the minute, listening to the soft purrs and feeling the gentle vibrations on his chest. This was something he knew he wanted to do a lot more often.. play in his hair early in the morning and then drift back into a decent slumber when the twirling of hair becomes hypnotic. That morning he dreamt of nothing, though he didn’t dart up any longer.

Sleep came naturally, and it was thanks to Terushima, the big baby that cuddled into his chest. The one that invited him over to binge watch old Disney movies. The one that carried him to the bed when he dozed off during their 6th movie and the one that stayed at his side until now. The guy he met almost 8 months ago had already begun to blossom butterflies in Tadashi’s stomach. This guy was contagious: his smile, his laugh, his joy, his sadness… his everything. Yamaguchi already cherished him.

**Author's Note:**

> pls i coulda chose a better name for this uhm *cries* huuh


End file.
